Not Gay?
by HearMeCalling
Summary: Glee Kink meme fill: Dave won't admit that he's gay... Kurt comes up with an evil scheme to get him to admit that he actually is. SMUT AHEAD!


A/n: I don't write kink meme stuff; though I love love love the glee kink meme. well. I hope I didn't fail.

Based on this prompt:

_Despite all the progress Karofsky has made in his bullying, he still refuses to admit that he's gay. He won't acknowledge it to Kurt, or even himself. So, Kurt decides that he'll just have to *prove* that Dave's gay so he can't deny it. _

_I'm thinking that Kurt starts small, like bending over in front of Karofsky and pointing out that Dave is staring at his ass and would a straight guy do that? Or maybe casually running his nails up and down Dave's thigh and pointing out that he's getting awfully twitchy for someone who really shouldn't be at all affected by this. _

PS: And this is a tad bit AU, mostly because Kurt isn't dating Blaine. Mostly because I don't want to have to worry about Kurt cheating on Blaine.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dave walked Kurt to his car that afternoon. Kurt decided that he liked this new, over-protective Dave. Sure, he didn't walk him to every class like he had before when he was on the Bully Whips, but he did still keep a close eye on the smaller boy. No one was going to bully Kurt without going through him first. The fashionable brunette found all of this rather amusing. Karofsky-or rather David now, as Kurt so called him-was really growing on him. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone. He liked the way his sometimes smiled when talking about his Calculus class or about football practice. He was, well, nice. There was just one thing that bothered Kurt: he was still not admitting to his sexuality openly. He wouldn't even say the word "gay" and, often enough, he would still deny it when Kurt would bring it up. "It was just a-a heat of the moment kinda thing," he would say, glancing away and blushing like mad. Kurt would usually roll his eyes. One day he would admit it.<p>

Kurt wondered when. And then he got the idea... What if he could somehow convince Dave that he really is gay? The first step was always admitting that you actually are what you are. Kurt went through that and probably every other gay human has as well. Dave just needed a push. Kurt knew exactly how to do just that.

The next day at school, Kurt came dressed in his favorite pair of skin-tight, dark-wash jeans. He wore a pea coat that was tailored to hug him and accentuate every sort of curve he had on his body, a white shirt underneath, and a red tie. His knee-high boots clacked against the linoleum floor underneath him. Kurt spotted Dave by his own locker and began to walk up to him.

"Hello, David," said Kurt with a smile. He gripped his bag that was slung over his shoulder.

Dave just sort of turned and looked at the fashionable boy, looking away from the inside of his locker and meeting blue-green eyes that sparkled in the fluorescent lights of the hallway. Dave just blinked once, many things going through his mind. _Why is Kurt talking to me? Other guys will totally see this. Whoa... his fucking jacket. Whoa his fucking pants. Fuck I need to stop looking there. Eyes, Dave. Look him in the fucking eyes for Christ's sakes. _Dave's hazel eyes met the other boy's.

"Yeah. Hi. Uh. What's up?"

Kurt's pink mouth was twisted into some sort of expression that Dave couldn't decipher. Was it... a smirk? Was he smirking? Or was that just a smile? His brow furrowed just slightly, not sure what to do at that moment. So he just stood still.

"Oh, nothing. I was just hoping we could walk to English together. I mean, since we both take that class... I figured why not." He was smiling now, his eyes glowing with something. Dave swallowed thickly. _Why the fuck is he so interesting right now? God what am I do? Fuckk... Do not agree. Whatever you do, do not even agree to this. Azimio will see you and he will have your ass. Do not... _

"Umm... okay." _Christ. You're an idiot, Dave. _

"Lovely! I just need to grab something from my locker. Walk with me there?"

Dave just followed a safe distance behind Kurt, cautiously watching the hallways for any sign of the other football team. He saw a few guys dressed in their lettermen jackets with smirks on their sharp, handsome faces. Dave let himself watch Kurt for a moment, noticing the gentle sway of the boys hips as he walked, his posture straight and very sharp, so it seemed. The boy couldn't keep his eyes off Kurt's hips. _Dammit. Look away. They're not interesting. You are not gay. _Dave looked away then, just before reaching Kurt's locker. He unlocked it and opened up the door. Dave looked at his pictures. One was of that old blonde lady that tried to join glee club and him, one was of him and Mercedes... one of him and his dad...

"Ah!" Kurt exclaimed. He had dropped his English book on the floor with a few pencils. He looked at Dave. "Oh, sorry," he said. He bent down, his ass high in the air as he did so. Dave just watched as the fabric stretched over Kurt's firm bottom. Dave bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Dave would only have to reach out just a little and place his hand on that firm, tight, beautiful ass-

"What are you staring at, David?" said a voice, impish and sly. Kurt was looking up at him from his position. He straightened back up with his English book and his other supplies in hand.

"N-nothin'," said Dave, beet red. He looked away and cleared his throat.

"You were staring at something." Kurt's lips were turned up in his best smirk, his eyes twinkled with delight. Was that delight? Yeah, that was definitely delight...

"Fuckin' nothin', Hummel!" He looked at the ground as his voice rose.

"Of course. Silly me to assume that you were looking at my ass. After all, you're straight." Kurt chuckled and walked around him, heading towards the English room. Dave was so embarrassed. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah. Right. Whatever." _Fuck my life. _

For days Kurt had been teasing Dave. The smaller boy was really enjoying this. One day in their little PFLAG meeting, Kurt stretched himself out on a desk, complaining that his back hurt a bit and that he would absolutely _kill _for a back rub. He looked at Dave with raised eyebrows who became oddly engrossed with the pamphlets, murmuring that they should get back to whatever the hell it was they were here for. The next day, Kurt wore leggings and decided to show Dave some new dance moves involving rotating hips and butt.

"Dammit Kurt," he grumbled. "Can we just, like, talking about whatever the fuck it is we need to talk about so I can get out of here and do my homework?" Dave was red in the face and a bit grumpy. He hadn't slept at all the night before. He couldn't stop thinking about touching Kurt's ass, ripping off those jeans, toying with his cock underneath tight briefs...

"Okay, then. Let's talk." Kurt took a seat, prim and proper with his leg crossed and his hands clasped over the knees. "About you."

"Me? What... why?"

"I want to talk about your sexuality, David." He kept his expression entirely neutral, not giving anything away.

"Kurt! Fuck! You know I'm straight. I just kissed you... because... I dunno... you wouldn't stop talking and you were really pissing me off." His hands balled into fists in his lap as he watched them.

"Right. Of course. Then why do I always seem to find you flustered around me, hm?"

Dave heard the sound of a chair squeaking. He looked up. Kurt was standing above him. The smaller boy was smirking again. He then decided to sit down on Dave's lap. The larger boy's eyes widened and his cock jerked at the thought of Kurt sitting on his lap. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck; his eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

Dave had no idea what to say. He was so nervous. His heart was sputtering in his chest, picking up the pace. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck... he looks so.. UNF _

Kurt's fingers had found some loose curls at the back of Dave's neck and he began toying with them.

"Even now. You look rather nervous. Or... perhaps even aroused. I'm not sure. I don't know much about sexual desires, really." He hummed to himself. "I just know that my legs look fabulous in these leggings. Don't you think, David?" Kurt leaned in and breathed against Dave's ear: "Don't you...?"

"That's it, Hummel."

Dave grabbed Kurt's face within his hands and pulled him into a kiss, hard and dirty. To his surprise, Kurt was kissing back. Thank God he didn't push him away like the first time. Dave's tongue begged for entrance as it swiped against Kurt's bottom lip. The smaller boy opened up his hot, wet mouth. He moaned into the kiss. The sound was beautiful and it went straight to Dave's cock. He grunted as his dick became half-hard. He was getting hornier every single time Kurt made a small mewl inside his mouth, desperate for more. Dave decided to lift him up into his arms and walk over to the teacher's desk in the room they were using for the PFLAG meeting. Thank God it was after-hours and no one would hear them. With a swipe of his arm, he cleared a spot to lay Kurt down on. Their mouths were forced apart as Dave made the boy lay flat on the wooden desk, writhing.

"God... David... I want..." he groaned. Dave couldn't handle that sound. His heart pulsated in time with his cock. He needed to unbutton his pants, but he waited.

"Tell me what you want, Kurt," he growled out through clenched teeth, hoping to keep himself from coming just from the site of this beautiful, beautiful boy groaning and mewling in pleasure against a teacher's desk. Dave didn't care about the fact that they were in school. He didn't care about the fact that he had finally just admitted to himself that he was gay and that he wanted Kurt like none other. He really didn't _care_. He just wanted Kurt and that was the only thing that was on his mind.

"...Hng... touch me..."

That was really all Dave needed. He almost ripped Kurt's pants, but luckily the leggings had an elastic waist band and they were easy to remove. Kurt's white boxer-briefs were reveled then and Dave licked his lips in anticipation. He jerked those down, hearing Kurt's soft moans that made him want to come so hard.

Kurt's pulsating cock was standing at attention. It was gorgeous. Dave couldn't believe that everything about this boy was _perfect_. Even his dick was perfect. It was purpling as Kurt became more and more aroused. Dave decided to dive on it, taking it within his mouth without any sort of hesitation.

"Oh my God," Kurt groaned out. He really wasn't expecting a blow job, just a hand job or something. But a blow job? Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest as Dave's tongue swiped over the head and sucked around it. "Oh damn. Fuck... David..."

The sound of Kurt's cursing made Dave groan with the cock inside of his mouth. The sound seemed to resonate to every fiber of Kurt as he cried out. "David..."

Dave never thought he would hear Kurt say his name like that. It was only in his dreams. He really wanted to pinch himself, but that could wait. He just wanted to make Kurt come now. He kept suckling and suckling, Kurt writhing and moaning, something calling out his name. He twisted his long fingers into Dave's curly locks and pulled. Dave wasn't sure if he could possibly be turned on anymore, but he definitely was. That was amazing.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

And with that, Kurt came hard down Dave's throat and he swallowed every bit of it. He licked his lips and pulled away, a _pop_ coming from his mouth as he did so. Kurt was now softening at that.

Kurt sighed, crunching upwards to meet Dave's eyes. "Still think that you're straight?" He smirked.

"Fuck you, Hummel."

Kurt laughed. "Well, I guess I can't pay you back if you won't admit that you're gay..."

Dave groaned. "I'm gay. I'm fucking as queer as Elton John, okay?"

Once more, the sound of musical laughter came from Kurt. He fixed his clothes and stood up.

"Now, take my spot and lie back. I'll take care of you..."

"Fuck yes."

_End _

* * *

><p>AN : I hope you enjoyed that! I know I did. :3

Please review! They're like CRACK to me.


End file.
